


Dating Spencer Reid

by Reader Inserts (Bulletproof_love)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Endearments, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, Isolation, Kindness, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Mutual Pining, Phone Calls & Telephones, Secret Crush, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Spooning, Texting, Touch-Starved, Touching, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Reader%20Inserts
Summary: Your relationship with Spencer Reid.





	Dating Spencer Reid

\- Initially it was hard for Spencer to come to terms with the fact you were attracted to him. In his eyes you were the most beautiful woman in the world, he found your kindness and dedication endearing.  He had been captivated by you from the very beginning, he had never dreamed that the feeling was mutual.

\- Since you’ve started dating you have learned that Spencer craves touch. He spent a lot of his life feeling isolated and alone before finding his place in the BAU. When you walk side by side his fingertips always brush yours, before he entwines his fingers with yours. He likes to hold open the door for you, his palm resting on the small of your back as he guides you through it.

\- You love the excitement in Spencer’s eyes when his thoughts run away with him. His body language gets more open and erratic as he describes how he sees the world. It’s unique and wonderful, you find yourself getting swept up in him all over again. You don’t understand some of the words that come out of his mouth so you end up looking them up on your phone.

\- You love lying in Spencer’s lap, his fingers combing through your hair as he reads out loud in that sweet, dulcet tone of his. He adores the serene look on those pretty features of yours as you drift off to sleep, feeling comfortable and safe.

\- He sends you sweet texts while he’s away filled with poetic words. Every night before bed he calls you, sometimes he’ll read to you over the phone until you fall asleep.

\- The two of you love to snuggle in the middle of the bed, the covers are tucked in around the two of you as you cradle him close, placing gentle kisses up the curve of his neck. He likes it when you spoon him, it gives him a sense of contentment and security being curled up in your arms.

\- You are the first one to say I love you. Spencer uses his long fingertips to tip up your chin so that he can look into your beautiful eyes and whisper the words “I love you too.”

 


End file.
